The basic aims of the current Research Program for the coming year are: Separation of adequate amounts of highly purified intrinsic factor by affinity chromatography from hog-gastro-duodenal mucosa and human gastric juice and its further use as a source material for exploration of the composition and structure of IF's carbohydrate moiety. Various technics and procedures outlined in the original grant application will be pursued according to original plans. Further purification of the active inhibitor of gastric secretion from the canine antrum (antrum chalone or antral gastrone) and its chemical characterization. The bio-activity of this material, will be measured on rats with gastric fistula.